La calidez de Vida
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: Vida no siente calidez en su día a día... ningún otro dios sabe de ese pequeño detalle.


Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **DRABBLE DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE** **SNIPSTER**

Personaje: **VIDA Y SUS CREACIONES**

Palabras: 591

"NO SE TRATA DE VIVIR PARA SIEMPRE…. EL TRUCO ESTA EN CONVIVIR CON UNO MISMO PARA SIEMPRE…."

-PIRATAS DEL CARIBE: EN EL FIN DEL MUNDO-

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

" **LA CALIDEZ DE VIDA"**.

De nuevo la obscuridad, rodeando el mundo, tan desgarradora y fría como solo la soledad puede ser. Entendiendo el por qué se le teme, porque los humanos huyen de ella, buscando incansablemente la luz, una ilusión de la que no se puede salir.

Abre los ojos, no hay nada, solo obscuridad, sombras se mueven a su alrededor, las siente, que ha hecho, de nuevo ha creado seres, sus pesadillas han cobrado forma de nuevo, la zona abismal, será testigo de esos seres, los polos resguardaran de nuevo a seres que no deberían conocer la luz, solo son recreaciones de sus malos sueños, de los sueños que jamás se ha atrevido a contar, de los cuales ni el mismo Ithis tiene conociendo.

Mira a su alrededor, los siente, camina sin sentido, se deja guiar por las presencias, le indican el camino, será la salida o la perdición, se hundirá más o lograra ser más estable.

Una luz cegadora lo detiene, sus hijos, sus creaciones, todo ellos están, a su alrededor, demostrándole su agradecimiento, claro, ellos no lo ven, sin embargo se mantienen sobreviviendo, el mar, los desiertos, las selvas y las sabanas, todo lo que ha creado lo rodea.

Lo admira, la sensación que produce es cálida, reconfortante, sin embargo, no es suficiente para calentarlo, alejarlo de las garras de la soledad, de lo frio que se vuelve su piel al tacto con ella. ¿Qué pensarían los demás? Si acaso ellos llegasen a enterarse de lo que sus pesadillas crean, lo que sus miedos hacen, lo que su soledad tiene.

Perdido, aun entre sueños y pesadillas, realidad o fantasía, ¿Cuál de ellas está viviendo? Sin importar, cuál de las dos sea, el resultado es el mismo.

El suave viento roza sus pálidas verdes mejillas, la luz calienta lo que su cuerpo sólo no puede, la tarde se tiñe en el horizonte de Ithis, pintándose de rojos y naranjas, azules y negros. A su alrededor ni un dios esta, nada lo rodea.

Es lo malo de Ithis, nada a su alrededor lo comprende, nada le devuelve el calor. Solo aquellas creaciones que viven normales en la tierra, solo aquellas invenciones que caminan libres en la tierra.

Desciende, la luna elevada orgullosa ilumina las montañas frías, brillando por la blanca nieve, acompañada de los sonidos nocturnos, sus creaciones de la obscuridad que han conocido la luz le acompañan, haciendo más amena su caminata, con el frio aire acariciando su cuerpo, moviendo cual baile su cabello.

Las aves nocturnas revoloteado a su alrededor, sin ver su figura, revoloteando ante su presencia, su sola esencia, anima y alebresta a las creaturas que descansaban y vivían en paz. Animadas se elevan despiertan.

Aunque el frio es avasallador, el calor de su creaturas de sus creaciones le devuelven calidez a su corazón, revoloteante y palpitante se deja caer bajo las raíces de un árbol, arrullado por las aves e insectos, alumbrado por la tenue luz de la luna que pasa los follajes.

Cierra los ojos, sonriente, la obscuridad no es tan mala, no todo lleva a las pesadillas, el frio que lo invadía, se pierde en el paso de la noche, el calor de su seres lo ha invadido, regresándole aquello que creía olvidado, sus sueños, se convertirán en solo eso, Sueños, solo por un momento no más seres extraño y terroríficos, por un momento no más soledad y frio, solo por un momento amado por lo que con esmero y amor ha creado, compartiendo su vida y su dotes con los dones que su creador le dio.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción._

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


End file.
